


Be King

by hanihyunsu



Series: Beyond The Moon, Never Back [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Cardverse, Confusion, Deal with a Devil, Developing Friendships, Family, Family Drama, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kings & Queens, Light-Hearted, Political Alliances, Repaying Debt, Suspicions, Thriller, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/hanihyunsu
Summary: A king's life is secured and decided by the King's clock, but what exactly would happen if the clock ends up on another kingdom's hands?Thanks to Arthur giving up the King's Clock as deposit, Alfred suffers from the paranoia that stemmed from his life being used as a bet in Spades and Diamonds' dangerous gamble.Not even Matthew could understand, he assumed. He may have to figure things out on his own.





	Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! ʕ•ٹ•ʔ

 I have to give kudos to the Diamonds for managing to stay wealthy and be known for it after all these years. Their lineup is not that different from ours: Antonio is a fierce ace and also friendly at the same time, Vash is a great strategist and a clever adviser, Lili is the kind, lovely queen the people needed and Francis is an extraordinary leader and a witty one at that. They were basically just us, but we're just _more stressed and less rich_. And Arthur isn't really the lovely queen type and I'm not exactly functional without a voice of reason—

Alright, they weren't like us at all. I admit that now. I'm stupid, Arthur's always annoyed and Yao's internally breaking down. We're a mess, just like our damned economy.

Still, I am the King and we are the destined rulers of Spades. We may not be the monarchs our own people expected nor wanted but we might as well be just the people they needed. Or at least, we are the only ones they had and we have to stand up for it. We are proud, always will be, and we will carry the name of Spades to our deaths. I am not the best King all around but that doesn't matter at all. All I just wanted is to be better than Ivan.

" **What are you doing?** "

" **Huh?** " I looked up, meeting Matt's eyes as he raised a brow at me and sipped his tea. I don't understand how they can stomach the taste of leaf juice, or as they call it: _tea._ " **Pardon?** "

" **You've been poking your food for a few minutes now, are you alright?** " he asked, already looking down at the food suspiciously and was about to knife it for inspection when I held his utensils down.

" **No, the croissant is not poisoned. Chill Mattie, this is the first time in a while that we get to act like normal instead of, y'know, monarchs,** " I whispered, stirring my coffee and taking a bite-size cut of the bread. " **I've been thinking about Alaska,** " I lied.

He removed his cap and ruffled his hair, sighing exasperatedly. " **You mean, again?** " He sounded disappointed. " **For the last time, it is unlikely Clubs will take Alaska back. There wasn't any benefit aside from getting you riled up.** "

I snapped my fingers, finishing my croissant. " **That is exactly why. It definitely sounds like something Ivan would do.** "

Mattie haven't touched his coffee and stayed with the tea. Before anything, I tapped the coffee mug and he nodded; I claimed it as mine. I have to get ready for the meeting this evening and I had to make it phenomenal. My country's money counts on the impact we'd make.

" **Hey Al,** " Matt called, fixing his hair and putting his military cap back on. I think he likes how it makes him taller than me. " **You've spoken to Francis earlier, right?** "

I glanced up at him; he was looking out the glass window onto the city down below. The sun made the metal in his cap and the tea in his cup sparkle, but his eyes was the darkest purple it had been. I knew he misses his adopted dad more than anything, but Francis must have assumed Matthew was angry at him instead. Anyone would have assumed that if someone they love ran away. Of course I knew how that felt, so at least I understood Mattie a bit.

I nodded, choosing to shut my mouth for a while. Unfilled silence makes Mattie talk, and it was effective everytime. He sighed, absent-mindedly stirring his tea.

" **I assume he was much more solemn now that I am back at Diamonds?** " He lowered his voice, ignoring the passing waiters and maids that took our empty cups and plates. " **I don't want to see him like that.** "

I simply grabbed a napkin and dabbed it on my lips. " **Well, I doubt anyone would want that.** " Who would want to see a great guy such as Francis be depressed? The last time he was, _carpets_ are imported to my country with _thrice_ the price than it has to be.

" **Arthur.** " He sipped his tea and finished his afternoon snack.

" **Anyone except Artie, then,** " I agreed. Arthur definitely wanted Francis to suffer a bit. " **I still do not quite understand why he just hates your dad's guts so much, but I knew that he still cares. Otherwise he would decline ever visiting Geneva and Paris since the beginning.** "

Matt nodded. " **I just hope they get along.** "

I have to lie. " **I hope so, too.** "

I really hope they don't get along. The day Arthur agrees with Francis is the day Spades fall. Mattie may not see it that way but that's just how they work. If ever Francis did something, I have to counter it and support Arthur. That is my choice, as the King.

Once again, that's just the way it works.

It was still unclear to me as to why exactly it had to be that way. _What would happen if I betrayed my position and spoke out my personal opinion for once?_

" **Alright, Alfred, spill the beans,** " Mattie snapped. " **Tell me what's on your mind.** "

" **What?** " I exclaimed. 

He had always known what I think. At least, most of the time I think. I don't think often, I hate being buried in my own thoughts. " **You do know I love Spades with all my heart, right?** " I whispered. He nodded in agreement, glancing at my outfit and looking away with traces of curiosity. He must have thought that it was already too obvious to require mentioning.

" **Mattie, I am the King of my country. I have seen the future and I see great things. I am not letting anyone take that away from me.** " I can't believe the words I was saying. " ** _Not even Francis_ , I'm sorry Matt.**"

It was too late once I had my grip back. _What was that? Why did I utter such words?_ Mattie looked at me with concern written over his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips frowning. For a split second, I was afraid my own ace and cousin will lash out at me; thankfully he placed down his tea cup and grabbed the coffee I had requested to take out.

" **Let's go, Al. You had too much coffee and it wasn't even 5pm yet.** " I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and dabbed the napkin on my lips for any trace of coffee and croissant. He then stood and paid the crew for the tip. " **You haven't heard _anything._** _"_

Okay, not a tip. More like a bribe. The waiter bowed down gratefully at the generous tip. It's nothing new, he always does that everytime we dine out. It was ironic that Diamonds doesn't normally give tips.

But what just came over me a few seconds ago? I mean, what I said was true but...how did I say that?

_Don't tell me-_

As we walked out of the coffee lounge and back to the hallways, I leaned close to Matt. " **Hey, Matt, where was Arthur?** "

_Arthur, I swear to God—_

" **Uhm, I last saw him at the garden taking a stroll, why?** " he whispered back, nonchalant. The maids dressed in yellow standing at the other end of the hallway easily noticed our clad-in-blue presences and immediately cleared out our way.

_Hm._

" **Is everything okay?** " Matt stopped walking, glancing at me. At the corner of my gaze, I could see his hand inch towards his dagger at his back, if ever I had to command him to defend me. I shook my head.

" **No. Let's go, I'll tell you about it later.** " We marched right onto my room, taking a deep breath before opening the door as loud as I can. I saw Jia Long and Yao inside and greeted them, however my concern lies upon _what in the actual world Arthur was doing to my fucking clock._

_"_ **You sure?** " 

" **Yeah**."

I never told Mattie anything that night.

I busied myself with news and coffee, but the clock striked 6 before I knew it. Arthur came in earlier and told me to discard one of the best speeches I had ever written, and little to no time was available to ask him exactly was up with my clock. Only my clock can ensure my safety as a king, and to think about it, I had been obsessive over my position it had been eating up my thoughts.

I've been instinctively defensive of being King, but at what? This only had to be someone mishandling my clock. My life is basically tied to that _thing._

Yao was the first one to enter the meeting room, which was a hall filled wih nothing but the large negotiating table and a bunch of statues representing the Four Suits. The four of us settled on the Spadian side, facing the Diamonds across. Without the monarchs of Hearts and Clubs occupying the other two sides of the square table, it felt much more empty and lifeless. I really loved seeing Ludwig trying to ourglare everyone and Ivan who somehow managed to hide everything with his smile. 

_Good lord, am I going insane?_

What if it _isn't_ the clock?

" **Alfred,** " Matt appeared beside me and leaned to whisper. " **Are you sure the croissant's not poisoned? Please be honest, I'm really worried right now.** "

I'm pretty sure the croissant had little to no connection to my paranoia, thank heavens. " **I'm sure, Matt. I'm fine.** " 

What if it _was_ the croissant? 

No, it can't be. This is getting ridiculous.

He hesitantly nodded, standing behind us and putting on his Ace persona: serious and alert. Arthur was silent on my right, with tired eyes but with a fierce face. Yao on my left, however, looked like he wished everything to pass so he can finally catch his eight hours of sleep. I should have got him coffee, _as King._

_Fuck._

The meeting finally started, and I could barely focus. We aren't supposed to say anything, this was more like an informative assembly than a cooperative meeting. My mind was filled with words I wanted to say and decided not to. I had been using the grandfather clock behind them to stay alert. The coffee may have done it. I shouldn't have drank too much.

All I understood is that Clubs had been silent about the threat of war. Diamonds demand a discussion with Spades in question to these international issues, and I can't believe Diamonds is still asking our opinion after all of these. It was normal news and there are a lot of things that could be more interesting than Clubs being bastards who only cared about themselves. Are Diamonds and Spades still formal allies? I can't remember, I have a faint memory that Francis is partially the reason for our dying economy.

Arthur did say there was a problem to be addressed tonight. I looked to my right and he was already writing down notes as if he was legit interested into what they were saying.

Or maybe he really is interested.

_Far too interested._

Francis stood up once again, after Vash's conclusion on his and Yao's discussion about the Clubian threats.

" **If there is no further discussion, the meeting will now proceed to the second item on the agenda concerning the ratification of the proposal of the Kingdom of Spades in numerical decrease of the 7 trillion interested debt made on May 17th of the past year. The appointment of the Kingdom of Spades was recommended to the board by the Audit Committee. Vash, would you present the resolution?** "

_God,_ hearing our debt amount really puts me in physical pain. I could feel Arthur, Yao and even Matt tense at the mention of our main purpose of visit and I just hope we don't get ransacked. Vash stood up as Francis sat back down, taking a sip on his chalice which I assume had wine in them. Vash cleared his throat as I felt mine tighten in anticipation.

" **I move the adoption of the following resolution:  Resolved, that the appointment of the Kingdom of Spades concerning the numerical decrease of the debt is hereby ratified.** "

_Ratified?_

_Seriously?!_

I gasped loudly and almost slammed my hand on the table in shock. Yao widened his eyes in surprise, his drowsiness disappearing in his eyes and replaced with hope. Arthur himself released a breath he held, and upon meeting Vash's gaze, smiled in gratefulness.

" **We present a decrease of 98.5%, which reasoning was that Diamonds implemented a new law concerning the financial markets and the national budget concerning the extensive interests. The debt is now cut down to 99 million euroes.** "

A paper was passed from Vash to Yao to me, which signatures already include Lili, Vash and Francis's with his own _fucking_ dry seal. _God,_ I can't believe this is happening.

" **Why...?** " Yao can't help but whisper, equal parts curious and suspicious. He read the terms with squinted eyes, but signed it nonetheless. I almost forgot to breath in relief, as if a three foot needle was removed from my doll, as if the world was removed from my shoulders.

And I don't have to sweet talk any of them to make it all happen.

_I don't know what to feel about that._ All this negotiation happened without me, just my confirmation and participation as King. I am expecting that we have to fight for our decrease—it shocked me that they did it without us trying to convince them to.

" **Removing the threat in the Diamond financial decisions will open a big chance and that the prospect of not rethinking spending measures in the absence of a longer-term deal would be devastating to the military,** " or so Vash said. Antonio tensed at the mention of the military, and I could only look at the guy with sympathy. Maybe that was why they took Clubian war threats seriously—because of their _military._

" **This....this is amazing, really,** " Arthur remarked, looking at the paper as if it he had never seen one before, " **I don't know what to say.** "

Yao bowed, stood and we dismissed him. He came with Vash, and they dismissed Antonio to accompany them. Apparently, Francis thought he would be safe enough without an ace in Arthur's presence. Does he trust Arthur that much, now?

" **The only other recourse is then continuing resolutions, which then of course kills us all, and possible stock market and government shutdowns, which we _don’t_ want to happen,**" Francis said, leaning back on his chair. 

I snorted in response.

Not too soon, Yao, Vash and Antonio returned with a bunch of guards carrying the metal safe. Inside was the hundred million we bought, and we could come back with one million to spare. This is something we dreamed for yet didn't expect.

I glanced at Arthur as Yao and Vash finish their financial business. He stared at the table despite his eyes boring into nowhere. Was he too shocked, or was there something I don't know?

He slowly glanced up, taking his own chalice and taking a sip while staring down the King of Diamonds, who was trying his hardest not to stare behind me. Rather, to the man standing behind me. I could hear Mattie take a sharp breath.

It was definitely the latter— _there was something I don't know._

I leaned closer to Arthur as everyone was busy with the money.

" **Artie, where is my clock?** "

I've never shocked Arthur so hard before that he jumped in surprise. I raised a brow waiting for his answer, as he glanced at me with widened eyes and a hand to his chest.

" **You surprised me!** " he whispered sharply. " **What did you say again?** "

I leaned closer, hiding my mouth from the prying eyes of the Diamond King. " **Where is my clock?** "

I watched as he froze, not moving and speechless at most. I had to admit, I am unimpressed yet a part of me clings to the hope that there has to be reasonable explanation to this. 

" **Well?** " I asked him impatiently. I'm scared, practically defenseless and concerned without the clock and entrusted him with it. What could he possibly do, right?

He opened his mouth and closed it again, before glancing at Matthew behind me.

_Great, Matthew is roped in too._ I felt my blood boil at his antics, he better explain it fast and nice. He kept silent, and I almost gave up. I whispered again, looking down at my blank notes and faking a professional atmosphere to everyone else who cannot hear us.

" **Arthur, I'm worried. Just tell me, I won't get mad at you. Please?** " I asked softly, and I saw him write on his notes at the corner of my vision. As Vash and Yao shook hands, he slyly slid the notebook to me and on there it said:

_Deal with the Devil_

I glanced at him and frowned, writing on the paper and pushing the notebook back to him.

_And I assume you had to play the wild card?_

He wrote back.

_Of course. I got this._

I could only sigh as I signed the official document and so our country's hope was restored.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking healthier habits recently and I'm back with not-so-healthy fics including thrill. Please tell me what you think! (•ө•)♡
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next Up: Be Ace (Matthew Williams: The Origin)


End file.
